falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Diamond City
|footer = Diamond City map }} Diamond City, commonly referred to as "The Great Green Jewel,"Mayor McDonough: "Welcome to the great green jewel of the Commonwealth. Safe. Happy. A fine place to come, spend your money, settle down." is a fortified settlement in the Commonwealth. This settlement is based on the pre-War structure of Fenway Park, its distinctive "Green Monster" color visible on the reinforced walls.Loading screen slide: "Diamond City was constructed in the remains of Boston's world-renowned baseball stadium." The city guards can be seen wearing baseball jerseys with umpire's pads and helmets, reflecting the location's former use. Background Diamond City was founded in the 2130's in Fenway ParkLoading screen slide: "Diamond City was constructed in the remains of Boston's world-renowned baseball stadium." and quickly established itself as a safe haven for settlers of the Commonwealth, thanks to what its residents affectionately referred to as "the Wall." Later decades saw Diamond City grow into the Commonwealth's largest and most prosperous community.Loading screen slide: "Diamond City, the "Great Green Jewel" of the Commonwealth, is the area's largest and most secure settlement." It developed a degree of social stratification as wealthier residents came to occupy properties in the settlement's exclusive upper stands; these overlooked the lower field where everyone else strived to make a living.Loading screen slide: "The Colonial Taphouse is Diamond City's upscale tavern, where the settlement's more wealthy residents drink, socialize, and generally look down on everyone else." In 2180, the Commonwealth Minutemen defended the city from an attacking horde of super mutants. This caused the faction's eventual rise to fame.Loading screen slide: "The Minutemen first rose to prominence in the year 2180, when they defended Diamond City against a horde of Super Mutant attackers." The "Broken Mask incident" occurred in 2229, when a man calling himself Mr. Carter arrived. At first, the people of the city warmed to Mr. Carter, but while he was drinking at the bar that occupied the center of Diamond City's marketplace, he went berserk and killed several residents. When security personnel killed Mr. Carter, they discovered he was a synth created by the Institute. From that moment on, the people of Diamond City lived in fear that they would be covertly replaced by synths.Loading screen slide: "In the year 2229, a mysterious visitor to Diamond City killed several people. It was only after he was shot dead by city security that the stranger was revealed to be a synth. The people of the Commonwealth have feared The Institute ever since." Although such talk was discouraged and ridiculed by the city's leadership a number of people began inexplicably disappearing from the city over the following years, a disturbing trend that no one wished to acknowledge. In 2272, the protectron Takahashi took up residence in the marketplace's old bar and opened Power Noodles, a restaurant that became a staple of Diamond City culture. By 2282, Diamond City's mayor was McDonough, whose controversial election campaign centered on the expulsion of all ghouls from the city. Upon election to office, the decree was enacted and the ghouls were driven out by the human residents. Some ghouls relocated to Goodneighbor and continued to bear a grudge against both Mayor McDonough and the inhabitants of Diamond City in general, who did little to reverse the decree. By 2287, some residents came to believe McDonough had been replaced by a synth, a suspicion exacerbated by Piper, her sister Nat and their newspaper Publick Occurrences. When Piper reaches idolized status with the Sole Survivor, she explains that when she first moved to Diamond City with Nat, the Great Green Wall was broken and patched with a solitary bookcase. This drove her to create Publick Occurrences to address the issues of Diamond City.CompanionPiper.txt, Line 414: "{Neutral} Eventually I saved up enough to book us both passage with a caravan and then we moved on up to the big city. Called it home ever since."CompanionPiper.txt/COM, Lines 503-504: "{Amused} Crooked guards, lousy infrastructure. Heh. There was a hole in the exterior wall that was patched over with a bookcase. One bookcase. That's it. {Neutral} I started the paper more as an act of desperation than anything else. It turned out, I wasn't the only one who wanted things to change." The city is split into social classes where the rich and powerful reside in the upper stands, whilst the common people live in the field below. At the back and to the side of the stadium there is a crop field and brahmin pen, similar to the one in Abernathy Farm. There is also a small lake to the right of the marketplace, which is irradiated. Buildings Inhabitants Notable loot Notes * The first time entering Diamond City, Mayor McDonough will give a speech to a small group of residents where he proclaims "I am NOT a Synth" and shortly after praises the wall. * If the Sole Survivor completes the main quest line with a determined major faction, all the flags in the city will be replaced with the faction's flag and members of that faction will be wandering the city. ** If the Minutemen destroy the Institute, several Minutemen flags now fly throughout the city, and two minutemen can be seen roaming about the market, commenting that they're spreading the good news to the town, and that they foresee no shortage of recruits in the aftermath of their victory. ** If the Brotherhood of Steel destroys the Institute, several Brotherhood flags will hang throughout the city, and a scribe and knight (in power armor) will appear in the market commenting that they are there for a supply run. * On the in-game days of Christmas and Halloween, the market is decorated appropriately for the corresponding holiday. On Halloween, the decorations include banners, paper cutouts of cats and pumpkin men, and plastic pumpkins. The Christmas decorations consist of strings of colorful lights and Christmas trees. Furthermore, the Christmas decorations will be displayed from Christmas day up to New Year's Eve. But in order for these decorations to appear, the Sole Survivor must visit Diamond City at least once on Christmas Day. Otherwise, the decorations will not appear on any of the subsequent days. * There are baseball bases around Diamond City that are labeled with tally marks of which base they are. Running over each of them in order will grant the Homerun! trophy/achievement and the guards will occasionally encourage the Sole Survivor to run the bases and hint it will be worthwhile. Also, all the street names relate to the bases with each named after their respective base including Home St. * There are two bounty boards in the city, one next to Swatters and another inside the Dugout Inn, in front of the door after entering. Both give the same radiant quest asking the Sole Survivor to kill a raider, ghoul or super mutant marked on the map at a randomly selected location upon interacting with the notice. Although it says there is no reward except what is looted from the corpses, in actuality some quest completion XP will be granted after killing the marked enemy. A new bounty will appear on the boards as soon as the current one is complete. ** However, a glitch may prevent the spawning of new bounties. Currently, there is no workaround for this problem. * If one exits the stadium and immediately goes left around the first corner, there is a small diner on top of the wall, overlooking the junkyard. It contains a bed, a power armor station and a mini nuke among other miscellaneous loot items. If one turns right instead and goes a full block to the crumbling corner outside of third base, they can get on top of the wall and find a duffle bag and an explosives box. Finally, if one continues in that direction and gets on the wall behind second base, there are two stimpaks and a dose of Addictol sitting on a crate. These areas are most easily accessible with the jetpack power armor modification. * One can close the Diamond City gate by reaching the hidden diner overlooking the junkyard and from there head west until one reaches the upper parts of the gate. From there the player character will have to access the top of the gate (most easily accessible with the jetpack power armor modification) and approach one of the yellow beams holding the gate in place to open the gate. The gate will not immediately close upon closing it, the player character will need to enter an interior cell for the gate to properly close. Once closed, the player character can open it from the ground by simply walking up to it and opening it. * Despite ghouls being banned from Diamond City, if Hancock or Billy Peabody, an intelligent child ghoul found during the quest Kid in a Fridge, is taken to the city, they will be allowed inside. ** Edward Deegan may also be encountered inside the Dugout Inn to initiate the quest Special Delivery. * On occasion while waiting in the market an assaultron may spawn. While not hostile to the player character it will engage anyone within the city. ** It may spawn as a glitch after hacking a robot with the Robotics Expert perk and not shutting it down or destroying it. * If the Institute ending is given, an Institute flag will be put up, indicating that the residents of Diamond City consider the Institute to be better than they thought they were. Also, gen 1 synths will walk around the Diamond City Market, if the Sole Survivor communicates with them, they inform them that they're here to spread the presence of the Institute. Diamond City security will comment saying that the synths suddenly appeared but they weren't causing any disruption or trouble, so they let them stay. Some will be crafting weapons/armor while other synths may be browsing different stores in the market. ** Myrna, who seemed to previously have a paranoia to synths, would let them browse her store and will no longer comment on hating synths. * The crops in the crop field do not re-spawn once harvested. * In the Boston Bugle building, there is a newspaper article on a terminal that indicates that on October 23rd, 2077, on the day of the Great War, the Red Sox were to play Game 7 of the World Series. The article is optimistic in stating that after decades of failure, they would finally win. Unfortunately, the bombs fell on that day, and the Red Sox never played or won a World Series ever again. * Several real Fenway Park landmarks are represented in Diamond City. * There is a secret room hidden along the exterior of Diamond City, accessible by jumping from the buildings across Diamond City, or by using a jet pack. Appearances Diamond City appears only in Fallout 4 and is also mentioned in Zoe's diary in the Automatron add-on.Zoe's diary, Shopping Spree!: "You're not going to believe it, but we stopped in a department store. It's like a dream come true. I already found some new gloves and boots, not to mention a pair of sunglasses that will make Shades owe me HUGE favors. I'm pretty sure I can get him to take all my night watches for at least a week to get these babies. Turing has the rest of the route charted to the Commonwealth. We also heard there's a place there called Diamond City, but yeah, not what you think. Apparently, it's some sort of old timey sports stadium. Could be fun though. It'd be nice to check in with another large settlement soon." It is also a mentioned location as a question in the Fallout Shelter weekly quest Game Show Gauntlet. Behind the scenes * Nathan Purkeypile designed much of Diamond City's layout, lighting and cluttering.Nate Purkeypile on Twitter: "Various settlements I have made on the Fallout series over time. / Also, to clarify, I did the layout, lighting and cluttering. So not just the world art side of things. I enjoy thinking about how a city is laid out and functions. Designers handled the actual NPCs, quests and dialogue."ArtStation - Portfolio, Nathan Purkeypile It was the first location that he worked on for the game, as the developers knew from the beginning that they wanted iconic stadium lights and that the main quest would point towards it as a "beacon" or landmark that could help the player navigate the city.The History of Bethesda Game Studios - Nathan Purkeypile: "That was designed to be that way from the start, like, that was the very first thing I worked on on Fallout 4, was starting out building Fenway. From the beginning, we knew we wanted, like, those stadium lights and... we knew the player was going to have, like, their first quest pointing towards that. So, I always wanted this beacon. I always like to build worlds in a way where you have these landmarks that you can help orient yourself with, too, and that way, you don't have to pull up the map all the time, like 'where the hell am I?'" * Atop the press box, there are five red flags reading "World Series Champions" with the years 1903, 1912, 1915, 1916, and 1918. This implies that following the Divergence, the Red Sox never won the World Series again and the Curse of the Bambino was never broken. In the real world, the Red Sox finally won the World Series after an 86-year drought in 2004. ** According to the left field bleachers, the team's retired numbers in the Fallout universe were 1, 4, 6, 11, 13, 21 and 33. Of these, 1, 4, and 6 are actual retired numbers. *** Diamond City resident Moe Cronin bears a name near identical to former Red Sox player Joe Cronin, owner of one of the aforementioned retired numbers. Ironically, Moe's idea of what the sport of baseball is and how it's played is comically skewed. * The scoreboard which Diamond City residents revere as "The Wall" is a real feature of Fenway Park's design. Its real nickname is "The Green Monster." * In the real life Fenway Park, there is a large Coca-Cola sign approximately in the same location and style as the Nuka-Cola sign in game. * Likewise, the Mass Fusion billboard mounted on a building behind The Wall mirrors the placement of a large advertisement for the Citgo gasoline company made of neon lights. The real sign was rigged so that it could light up the letters C, IT and GO in sequence ("See it go") when a home run was hit. * There is a single red seat in the bleachers, representing where Ted Williams hit the furthest ball in Fenway Park history, 502 feet from home plate. Bugs * When using the elevator to the mayor's office with a companion the companion can end up at the first green trash can when you enter Diamond City, behind the street light in front of the elevator and be stuck there. Walking outside of Diamond City to the Fens (manually without fast-travel) will sometimes work to free a companion in this frustrating situation. ** For PC players, utilizing after selecting the companions ID can rectify this issue. * Occasionally, if the player activates the elevator on the way down from the mayor's office, and before the elevator reaches the bottom floor, activates the second button, the guard rail will extend, as if the player were to disembark, and retract upon arrival, as if the player is riding the elevator. ** Activating the elevator and leaving Diamond City or entering a building before the elevator stops moving and reload the game may fix this. On PC Using to noclip through the exit will make this easier. * Putting any items in mailboxes, even the one in front of the Sole Survivor's Home Plate residence, will show as owned upon closing the dialogue box. Stealing is the only way to access said items. * After completing the quest Unlikely Valentine, two triggermen may spawn in Diamond City each time you travel to the city. Nobody in Diamond City will engage, leaving the Sole Survivor to eliminate the two themselves. As of now, there is no fix. Gallery DiamondCity Approach.png|Exterior DiamondCityEntrance.png|Entrance DiamondCityMain.png|Main city DiamondCityStands-Fallout4.jpg|Upper stands DiamondCityStage-Fallout4.jpg|Field FO4 Diamond City Mayors office overlook.jpg|Diamond City from the mayor's office DiamondCityMayor-Fallout4.jpg|Mayor's office FO4 Diamond City Geneva's desk.png|Geneva's desk in the mayor's office containing Kellogg's house key DiamondCityStreet-Fallout4.jpg|Street DiamondCity-Diner-Fallout4.jpg|Diner on top of the wall DiamondCity AtNight.png|Diamond City market at night Fo4 DiamondCity Inside.png Diamond City GroundView.png|Ground view of the Power Noodles stand Diamond_City.jpg|Aerial map of Diamond City Diamond City Christmas style FO4.png|The marketplace with Christmas style décor Diamond City Halloween style FO4.png|The marketplace with Halloween style décor Diamond City market centre Halloween style FO4.png|The marketplace center with Halloween style décor FO4_red_seat.jpg|The famous "Lone Red Seat" FO4 Diamond City Close Gate Secret.jpg|One can close/open the gate from above (left) The gate as seen closed (right) Concept art Diamond City concept art.png|The Art of Fallout 4 Fo4-diamond-city-concept2.png FO4 E3 Diamond city Concept.png Diamond City color studies.png Diamond City outside.png Diamond City panorama.png Fo4-diamond-city-concept.png|Concept art Art of Fallout 4 Diamond City.png Category:Diamond City de:Diamond City es:Diamond City fr:Diamond City hu:Gyémántváros it:Diamond City ja:Diamond City ko:다이아몬드 시티 pl:Diamond City pt:Diamond City ru:Даймонд-сити uk:Даймонд-сіті zh:鑽石城